The Greatest Mechanic Of The Century
by 7thdoctor
Summary: Montgomery Scott is doing some maintenance on the engines of the Enterprise when things shake up with a quick like.


"Engineering, i need warp drive soon..." Kirk Orders over the comms.  
"Well she will be ready quick captain." Replies Montgomery Scott from the engine room. Montgomery Scott returns to his work on the malfunctioning warp drive. They had recently been having some trouble with them going out. They were a bit up in age, however Scotty wasn't the fondest if the new trans warp drives installed in the newer star ships. He petitioned the Federation to not install a trans warp in the Enterprise. And They were still making speed records.  
Scott looked at his warp drive as he was well on his way to bringing it back up to spec. He turns to grab his hydra-wrench and all of a sudden theres this light that forms around him.  
"What in the-" Scotts reaction is cut short as suddenly he's removed from the ship abruptly. He feels his body reappear in some giant room. Looks to be some sort of control room. A very grand one at that. Spins around a moment observing his surroundings.  
"Hello?" Scotty calls out awaiting some reply however he is only greeted by the sound of machinery.  
"Uh...is there any one there?" He calls again however there is a sort of reply. He hears footsteps from the other side of a grand console piece placed in the middle of the room.  
"Yes Yes, sorry for the wait my good man however i brought you here for a reason. Im the Doctor and i may need a hand." Says The Doctor as he walks out from behind the console. However Scotty was a flabbergasted to even reply. All he was able to see was this young man, tweed jacket, bow tie, asking him for help.  
"Uh yes uh...The Doctor did you say?" A confused Montgomery Scott stands in the middle of this console room confused.  
"Yes yes yes i am The Doctor, your inside the TARDIS, and i really need your help old chap now Come Along Scott!" The Doctor whizzes about for a moment and then grabs the hand of Scotty and drags him down the ramp and under the console.  
"What in the blazes is a TARDIS? Who are you? What do you want?" Shouts a now angry and confused Scott attempting to pull out of the Doctors grip.  
"You are Montgomery Scott yes?" Asks the now ever so frustrated Doctor.  
"Yes yes i am!" Scotty replies.  
"And you happen to be stationed on one of the finest starships in the Federation, the Enterprise am i correct." Once Again the Doctor inquires.  
"Aye sir." Replies Scott.  
"Well you see this...star ship is a bit more advanced than yours I do admit however i am in a very critical situation as to where my core, that partially powers the entire console and propulsion circuits, is in the Beginning stages of a massive meltdown melting the radiation lining and at any moment could flood this entire housing and kill us both, also destroying my TARDIS. The Core of which i speak is very similar to the dylithium Crystals you apply to power the Enterprise." The Doctor elaborates rapidly.  
"Aye sir yes im following..." Says a now more excited Scotty.  
"Well after doing some most needed research i found you, one of the greatest engineers oft his century. Im usually better about this ask her..." He points to the TARDIS and smiles.  
Then in the midst of it all the TARDIS shakes violently throwing both oft hem around.  
"WELL NOW LETS GET DOWN THERE DOCTOR, DOSENT SEEM SHE CAN TAKE MUCH MORE!" Shouts Scott as they both now begin to run down the ramp for the under console engine panels.  
"AYE YOU SAY SHES OVER LOADING TOO MUCH POWER THEN!" Shouts Scott.  
"YES YES, RIGHT , BUT I CANT UNDERSTAND WHY. I HAVE ENERGY REGULATORS IN PLACE, THERE FULLY FUNCTIONAL!" The Doctor,holding on for dear life, replies.  
"ALRIGHT THEN..." Scott begins to disassemble the panel and look over the compartments. The Doctor sits and admires Scotts work from over his shoulder.  
"YES SIR I SEE IT NOW HOLD ON IT GONNA BE A FEW SECONDS." Scott shouts as he begins to disassemble more mechanics of the TARDIS.  
Scotts hand work as fast as they can,his mind racing,heart beating, all working to save a strangers ship. Finally he's able to bi pass the regulators and fix the problem.  
The Violent shaking ends and the alarms end there sounding as Scott begins re assembling the panel.  
"That was awful quick...it was something quick wasnt it." Says the Doctor straightening his bow tie.  
"No sir, well almost. Like you said earlier you regulator were fully functioning, however instead of regulating the power in short bursts like they were programmed to they were sending out energy faster than supposed to in longer bursts over loading your core and almost frying the whole compartment. I was able to salvage everything butt his is only a temporary fix im afraid." Scott diagnoses as he stands from off the ground where the panel was.  
"Ah, i wonder how that could've possibly happened?" The Doctor ponders.  
"Well im not sure sir, however next chance you get to some sort of port i would look into repairing it fully." Says Scott as they both begin there ascent to the main console.  
"Yes yes well thank you alot my friend." The Doctor holds his hands together.  
"Aye...sir you haven't quite explained to me anything as far as who you are?"Scott looks at the Doctor.  
"Yes well, i cant tell you my friend however i will tell you one thing. This wont be the last time we meet." The Doctor smiles at Scotty.  
"Well sir wh-" before Scott can inquire further into the meaning of the Doctors words however the Doctor trans-beams him back to his ship. Scott looks once again at his engine room. And then back at his current work.  
"Scotty, where are you? How are we on warp drive?" Asks Kirk once more through the comms.  
'Aye sir be finished as soon as i can!" Says Scott confused however afraid of being considered mentally unfit to say anything.


End file.
